Stray
by LanaaLuthor
Summary: Lex saves a young, troubled woman while being in business in Gotham City. He offers her a temporary shelter and she provides him with a certain entertainment.
1. Chapter 1

**Description:** Lex saves a young, troubled woman while being in business in Gotham City. He offers her a temporary shelter and she provides him with a certain entertainment.

* * *

**A/N **I watched Allison Mack's _Marilyn_ last night and I loved the movie. Allison was just **fantastic** in it. It also gave me an idea for a new story and I just had to start it. It will be hard while managing three at once, but it's not like I haven't done it before.

There is no spoilers in this story to the movie, so it's safe to read. I just kind of picked the idea of Lex saving Chloe from the streets. I recommend you all to watch Marilyn, you can rent/buy a movie here: /

* * *

**Part 1**

She needed help. Desperately.

She was shaking while running down one of the shadiest streets of Gotham City, tears streaming down her face. She was also cold as all she had on were a pair of shorts and a sleeveless top.

Nothing of that mattered really, because she was being chased.

She knew that making a deal with a crime boss of this city wasn't her best idea, but she had no choice. It was either that or die from starvation.

She'd had a dream once. A dream of her becoming the star investigative reporter. She'd wanted to come back to her family city, to Metropolis, and go to college. Only she hadn't had any money since her father had been murdered. She'd been left all alone at the age of sixteen and had to carter for herself. It hadn't been long until she'd started sleeping with guys for food, a place to crash, clothes she could wear. She hated herself for that, but she'd been forced to it by the circumstances. Also, sex came to her easily. It was the only way she knew how to get things. She wasn't delusional, she knew how the world worked and there was no way she could afford to leave the city and fulfill her life dream. Then, the opportunity had come and she caught it. A mistake of naivety. For sure.

She took a turn at the end of the street and begun speeding towards the better part of the town. Only she knew she would never get there. She would die trying, then. She would not come back to that hellhole. She was sick of being used. She was sick of those dirty disgusting men. At first she'd been alright with it all, she'd only met good, clean, middle-class men, only later it'd all gone down with the drain.

She jerked to a sudden stop as she spotted a limo on the street.

A limo? In this part of the town? She frowned, but didn't waste any time. She jumped right in front of it and started waving her hands. It was her last chance, she could only pray it wasn't any criminal, but they usually didn't drive such cars as not to attract any attention to themselves.

Lex barely got into town and already was sick of it. It was shadier and much gloomier than Metropolis. Crimes happened here all the time, even in the daylight. And add to that the imbecile of his driver that had gotten lost and now they found themselves in one of the worst parts of the town.

Lex thought it couldn't get worse. It could.

He was seriously considering taking his gun out of the cabinet in the limo for protection, when a girl jumped right in front of his car.

The driver cursed and slammed on the breaks.

The limo stopped inches from her legs.

Lex just stared at her, stunned. Was she stupid? She was young, 19, maybe 20 years old, had almost nothing on herself, when it was so cold, and she was crying.

The younger Luthor cursed under his breath. He couldn't just leave her there. If she was so desperate to stop a car it meant she was in danger. He refused to have innocent people on his conscience.

He opened the door, clenching the gun ready in his hand and asked, "are you ok?"

"Please, sir, please!" She found herself right by him in the matter of seconds and caught his forearm. "I need help! Please, give me a ride!"

"To where?" he asked.

"Anywhere but here!"

Their eyes met. Lex just now noticed how beautiful she was. Even under that heavy makeup he could see big green eyes, perfectly shaped lips, nice nose and golden blond hair. She cut it very low, but it suited her.

"Get in," he just said. It didn't miss his attention that she was shaking from both cold and fear.

He quickly followed her into the car and, just when he closed the door shut, a man ran out of the dark alley. He was huge and looked very dangerous.

The blond cowered on the seat, looking away from him and that was a sign for Lex.

"Go! Go! GO!" he yelled to the driver.

He really should've picked them up better. First he'd gotten lost while the GPS had stopped working and now he just sat there, on the front sit, like he was a total idiot.

He finally started the car and the violent man was left behind.

Lex glanced at the stranger by his side again. She was still shaking.

"Here," he said, took his woolen coat off and gave it to her.

She looked at him with scared eyes and finally, she decided to accept it.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you," Lex assured her. "Who are you? What were you doing here?"

She just shrugged and stared out the window, her face turned away from him.

"Could you at least tell me your name?" he wasn't giving up.

There was a moment of silence, but she finally spoke, "Chloe."

"Okay, Chloe. Who are you running from?"

"Some people."

"Do you have somebody I could take you to? A family?"

She didn't answer this time, but he did notice a visible shake of her head for "no".

What should he do with her?

"Do you need a place to hide?" he finally asked. He was always unusually intuitive, so he figured that was what she was after.

She nodded.

"Do you have anything?"

No reaction.

"Listen," Lex got closer to her and gently placed his hand on her, now clothed in his coat, shoulder, "I have money, I have resources. I can help you."

She shifted and finally looked into his face again.

She was really beautiful, he thought. And he usually went for brunettes. Yet, there was something about her that attracted him. She was a wounded beauty, a delicate creature hurt by the brutal world. He saw himself when he was much younger in her.

"My name is Lex Luthor. I'll be here on business for a week and if you're being chased, you can stay with me. I won't hurt you."

"I'm not afraid you hurt me," she just said, looking at him with empty expression in her eyes.

That should tell him a lot. That should give him some warning that she'd been hurt, possibly violated by the past and he should keep his hands away from her.

"Ok. Do you have any money on you?" he asked.

"No," she said.

"It's ok. You can come to my penthouse. I have a spare room. I can order food for you, give you some clothes. You won't owe me anything."

"Yeah, that sounds about nice," she said and closed herself off on him again.

Lex just sighed. Didn't know what else to do or say.

At least he could live with himself now that he actually helped her out. He'd already had too much on his conscience. That innocent girl couldn't be placed there, too.

They finally got to the better part of the city, the one inhabited by the rich and powerful dignitaries of Gotham.

The door to his car was opened and Lex got out, then helped Chloe.

"Wow," she just uttered when she looked at the hotel. "That is a very nice place, Lex," she said.

He didn't know if he should laugh, because she was so stunned by the splendor of it all or, feel sorry for her.

He ushered her inside while placing his hand on the middle of her back. At least she wasn't afraid of his touch. Maybe she wasn't hurt as much as he suspected.

"Wow," came again from her mouth when they entered the atrium. "Exactly, how rich are you?" she asked him.

"I own the LuthorCorp. Most powerful company in Metropolis."

"Wait a minute… I heard about you! You're that guy that put his own father to prison!"

"He was guilty of many crimes, including the murder of my grandparents," Lex answered coldly. "I'm not as heartless as you may think." He got a keycard and led her to the elevators.

"I hope you'll enjoy staying in our hotel, Mr. Luthor," the receptionist called after him, eyeing Chloe with judgmental eye.

It was that look that caused Lex not to say anything in return. He hated when people from his social class looked down on others. He'd learnt a lot during his stay in Smallville and, although he'd lost the friendship he'd established there, he'd known by now how it felt to be judged. He also hated his own immediate environment. He hated all those cold hearted men he had to deal with while in this business. There was no escape for him. He was doomed, he knew it.

"And I know why you lost all your hair," Chloe said, clearly proud of herself that she remembered. "I read it in the news. It was during the meteor shower in Smallville."

"Impressive. How did you manage to remember that?" he asked while pushing the button to the top floor. It was always penthouse or nothing for a Luthor.

"I wanted to be an investigative reporter. It was something I dreamt of since I was a little girl," she confessed and suddenly she saddened.

"Do you have a college degree?" Lex asked, but he already knew the answer.

"No, I couldn't afford to go to one," she said. "But I'm fine. I mean… I'm still alive."

His heart clenched. If staying alive was the most important thing to her… then he was really scared for her well-being.

"You're save here. No one will find you here. This hotel has a very good security."

She didn't say anything in return.

They finally arrived at the top floor and the elevator door slid open, showing them the room.

"Wow!" got again from her mouth. "This place is huge! Are you sure I can stay with you? I mean… do you have any wife or kids here?" She turned to him.

He chuckled. That was as much funny as it was tragic.

"No, just me. The life I lead… I don't think I could find somebody that I could marry."

"Why not?" she asked, cocking her head.

"Everyone I ever dated wanted me for my status and money, never for me," he answered honestly. Suddenly, he started wondering why he was telling her all of this.

"I'm sorry," she said. "Do you mind if I take a shower?"

"Of course not. There's actually a jetted bath tub, so you could relax."

"Awesome! Where is it?"

She disappeared in the pointed room right away, leaving her completely dazed in the hall.

She shook his head and went to the kitchen to retrieve some scotch.

Then he walked inside his bedroom, sat on the edge of his bed and knocked the shoes off his feet, then he pulled the socks off, too.

That would be a very long and boring week when it came to his work. But maybe, just maybe, he could help that lost girl, he could find out more about her. She seemed like a kindred spirit.

Chloe came out of the bathroom whole forty minutes later.

"Your bath tub is amazing!" she said with exhilaration in her voice.

He was still sitting in the same position on his bed.

"You should see the one in my actual home," he just said.

She circled him and finally stood in front of him, so she could look at him.

He raised his head and their eyes met.

She was wearing only a white bathrobe as she probably didn't really like to get back into her own clothes.

Lex didn't know how long he was staring at her. How long he admired her posture, her body, her beautiful angelic face. She was so young, yet seemed so old and mature. Was so delicate, yet seemed so tough.

Without any word she knelt before him.

He kept watching her, completely captivated.

Then she raised her hands and put them on his knees, sliding them slowly up over his thighs.

He sucked on air as she bent a little and he could see her cleavage through the opening of her robe.

He didn't even think about how wrong it would be. He wasn't a good person, he knew it. And she affected him in a way that no one had done for a long time if ever.

He felt himself grew hard as she was sliding her hands up and finally reached his crouch. She cupped it and started massaging skillfully.

He wanted to keep looking at her, but his head involuntarily leaned back in pleasure.

He didn't even realize that a low groan escaped his lips.

His mind was by now too foggy to start thinking why she was doing it. Maybe she just wanted to feel something, some closeness, just like he wanted to.

She reached to his flies and opened it. Her face was a little surprised when his cock was freed. She probably expected some underwear. But he never wore one.

"Impressive," she just said, complementing his size, and looked up at him when taking his cock in her hands and stroking it gently.

"God…" came out of his mouth. He looked into her eyes again.

Then she, still keeping her eyes locked with his, took him into her mouth.

He was watching her in awe and ecstasy and she was sucking him off.

Her eyes on his, her mouth working skillfully, her hot tongue around his shaft.

Then she cupped his balls with her free hand and started squeezing it gently.

Sweat appeared on his face. He was so close, it felt so good…

"Oh God…" he uttered huskily and braced himself on the bed. Then he couldn't hold himself still anymore, so he started bucking his hips up into her mouth and his right hand wandered to her hair to keep her head in position.

It took only a few more twirls of her tongue and few more of his pushes into her and he came powerfully into her mouth.

It was so intense for him that he had no words for it. He'd had one night stands, he'd been with unknown women before, but never before he'd felt it so deeply. It was strange and he didn't really know what to think of it.

But he felt like he had to give her something back. And he never gave back after he already received, because why would he?

Now, he heaved her to his laps, so she could sit on it, and kissed her gently.

Her lips were supple and sweet and fitted just perfectly against him. He could taste his semen on them.

She seemed surprised with the gentleness of his kiss. Then, when she opened her mouth for him, he begun ravishing her. His hands slipping under her robe, looking for her breast, and when they finally found them, he started massaging them and stroking her nipples.

Chloe whimpered under his touch and he moved her to the bed, slowly taking the bathrobe off.

She didn't mind, so he proceeded.

He lavished in the sight of her beautiful body. She was just perfect for him.

He noticed the surprise in her eyes, but decided to ignore it for now. He kissed her again, slowly descending with his lips lower, to her neck, her breast. He sucked on her nipples for a moment and then felt her up while sliding one of his fingers inside her channel.

She was wet enough, ready for him.

So he descended even lower, spread her legs apart and started kissing the inside of her thigh.

"Ah… ah…" she kept uttering those little sweet sounds that went directly to his cock, which started reacting again. It'd been a long time for Lex. He didn't even remember when he'd last had sex. He'd eventually gotten bored with all that vapid brunettes, who'd been probably faking her orgasms. All they'd ever wanted were his money and position. Nothing more.

Chloe clearly wanted pleasure. At least right now.

He tongued her clit, earning a wild jerk of her body and a loud moan from her lips and he smiled against her core.

He begun working on her while using all his best moves.

It didn't take long until she was wriggling wantonly and restlessly on the bed and then, the orgasm hit her.

Lex was working with his tongue and fingers until the spasms subsided and then, he wiped his face into the sheet and brought himself higher, to face her.

The look on her face was stunning. She was beautiful when satisfied. Small beads of sweats on her forehead, the mad look still somewhere deep in her eyes. She was breathing heavily what caused her chest to go up and down, her nipples peaked.

He was fully erected now again.

And he wanted nothing more than to sink into her.

He kissed her, ravishing her mouth, earning another few moans. She was still ready for him, still seemed to want more.

He got rid of his shirt and shed the pants off his legs completely, now lying naked above her.

Her nipples grazing against his smooth chest, his cock poking into her lower belly.

"Could you please do that again?" she asked when he was kissing her neck.

"Can I go inside this time?" he asked breathlessly.

"Oh, yes, yes."

He fumbled for a condom in the bedside table and then he was putting it on and positioning himself at her entrance. Then he slid inside with slow motion.

Her mouth opened in a loud gasp as he found himself sheathed all the way in, as deep as the position let him.

He had to take a minute. She was so deliciously tight around him, so wet and so hot, that he was about to lose it.

"Go on," she nudged him while trying to move her hips to get some friction. A loud moan escaped her mouth immediately and that forced Lex to listen.

He had to thrust or otherwise he would die.

So he started.

Her arms flung around his neck, bringing him closer, her legs around his waist that caused him to sink deeper.

They both groaning at the sensation.

His muscles were strained, sweat breaking all over as he was doing his best to hold on long enough to please her.

He shifted a little, brought her legs a little higher, opening her up for him more, hit just the right spot.

She opened her mouth in another moan, her hair spilled all over her face.

And that look she had. It was enough to make Lex let go. It was like she was genuinely surprised and shocked by the amount of pleasure she could feel.

Soon, her body shuddered beneath him once again and he felt her inner muscles clamping ruthlessly over his cock.

"Oh, God, yes! YES!" she screamed.

"Yes!" he followed her. "Chloe, yes!" he remembered her name and called it. Then he came.

Maybe that week wouldn't be that bad after all, crossed his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **There is a short video to this story. Link in my profile.

* * *

**Part 2**

They were just lying on bed, side by side, breathing erratically, not saying anything.

Finally, Lex heaved himself up and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

When he reentered the bedroom again, fully clothed, Chloe was still lying on bed, naked. He couldn't quite decipher that strange expression on her face. It was like she was astonished, amazed, awed? But with what? She was experienced and Lex didn't think he rocked her world that much. After all they just shared a needed fuck.

"Are you ok?" he asked. He would start wondering if he'd done something wrong or maybe used her somehow, but the look on her face prevented him from that. She was elated, not miserable or hurt.

"Yeah," she sighed.

"Would you mind putting something on, then? Otherwise we'll have to go again," he said, because her body was really beautiful when she was sprawled naked on bed like that. He would soon get hard again.

"Not until I eat something," was obviously her answer for his suggesting to repeat their performance. "I'm starving!" She finally raised up and reach for the bathrobe that was now lying on the floor.

"I'm sorry I haven't thought about it before," he said, clearly embarrassed. Of course she would be hungry. Living in the shadiest part of town had to mean she didn't usually have a full meal.

"It's ok," she shrugged. "And it's not like _you _initiated it all."

Lex chuckled and reached for the phone that was on the bedside table.

Why had she initiated it, anyway? Did she like him so much? Did she find him so attractive? Or maybe she just loved sex? Was she a nymphomaniac? Or a prostitute that wanted to pay him that way for all the things… Lex refused to think about it anymore, because he really started to be scared of her possible answer. But after all, she was running from somebody. It didn't look like prostitution.

"What do you want?" Lex asked her.

"I don't know. Something good. And some booze, please."

"Booze?" He raised his eyebrows. "How old are you?"

"Does it matter?" she answered back, but when he persisted, she rolled her eyes. "I'm almost twenty one. I'm not lying."

Lex sighed. At least she wasn't eighteen. Twenty one was good, almost legal.

He had the strange impression that she would gladly eat some pizza and beer, but instead, he ordered the fanciest food in the menu along with red wine.

"Caviar? Salmon?" Chloe raised her brows when she looked at him. "How much _that _will cost you?"

"I could buy this hotel and it still wouldn't make a dent in my account," he said.

She just opened her mouth in voiceless "wow".

"So, shouldn't you be like some heartless businessmen? I wouldn't be surprised if you left me there instead of actually picking me up."

"I like to think of myself that I'm actually capable of doing selfless things."

"Only it wasn't selfless," she disagreed and sat on the edge of the bed, right next to him. Then she placed her hand on his knee.

Lex closed his eyes for a moment. So it was the truth. She really had slept with him to give him something back.

"Jesus," he said in husky voice. "I don't want you to sleep with me just because you think you owe me something." He looked into her eyes, which was very difficult for him in that moment.

"Well, you didn't stop me."

"Have you seen yourself?" he asked. "I'm sorry I didn't. I'm only human and it's been a long time for me."

"Uhm…"

"But if you think that is something you have to do to stay here, don't. I can promise you that I will never touch you again." It was very hard for him to say this, but as he did already, he felt much better. He only wished he'd thought of it earlier.

"Well… actually… I would hate that promise…" Chloe said and nuzzled his neck with her mouth.

He involuntarily closed his eyes and leaned his head aside, so she could have better access.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I really, really liked it," she whispered into his ear. "Really… that was the best sex of my life and I would hate to miss out on another wonderful orgasm."

At this point Lex was too far gone to think. He could only act. Not a single woman before had such a great influence on him. He didn't know her at all, yet, he was so fascinated by her.

"I don't want to…" Lex said and stopped. He had to pull himself together. He stood up, gently pushing her away. "I don't want you to be at my service. It's wrong."

"Really? Don't play such a saint. I know about your notorious past. Why won't you just take what it's offered to you? Why not if we'll both enjoy it very much?"

"Are you a prostitute?" he asked.

"No. I won't deny the fact that I happened to give my body to people in exchange for shelter or food, but that was the last resort. It was either it or death."

The difference was very small, but still, it did sound like prostituting.

"I'm healthy. Don't worry."

"Chloe… I would like to help you, not use you."

"I helped myself," she said, got up and walked to him, placing her hands on his chest. "I finished with that life and that is why I'm hiding now. I stuck a deal with the crime boss of Gotham. I was to deliver him information, after all I always dreamt of investigative reporting, but he grew to want more and more. When he wanted to rape me, then I escaped. He also threatened to kill me if I wouldn't give myself to him."

"Jesus…" he said, horrified with what that poor girl had been through. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok. It didn't happen. You appeared on my path and you saved me. I'm fine, really. I'm a big girl, I'm strong and I don't think about the past. I only think about what is right here and right now. I will not force you into having sex with me again, but I want you to know that you're not using me. That I _want _this."

"But… why would you?"

"I liked it very much," she repeated.

He still wasn't convinced, but then, there was a knocking on the door.

"That's our dinner," Lex said and went to get it.

Few minutes later they sat on the bed and started eating.

"Oh my gosh! This is delicious!" Chloe exclaimed when she tried it.

"That's why I ordered it," he just said and handed her a glass of wine.

"Uhmmm… delicious!" she repeated when she took a sip.

"Tell me something about yourself," Lex asked.

"There's not much to talk about," Chloe just shrugged. "I had a dad. He was the only person in my life that really loved me and cared about me. My mum left us when I was little, my dad lost his job, so we were forced to move to Gotham, so my dad could get a better one. It was dangerous, though, he worked against all the crime bosses and finally… they shot him. I was fourteen."

"I'm sorry, it must've been awful."

"It was, but I got by. You know, he wanted to make enough money, so he could send me to college, fulfill my dream of becoming a journalist. We were planning on moving back to Metropolis someday, so I could do that, but…"

"What did you do later?"

"I was running from social services, getting low paid jobs and at some point I was even working at a striptease club and then… then I started hanging out with the wrong crowd."

"I'm amazed that you've turned out like this. You seem to be such a bright young woman."

"Thank you."

"Listen," Lex's voice suddenly grew more serious. "I'll help you and I'll do that with no agenda. I will finance your college, I will provide you with a decent place to live, I will give you the life you deserve. Your dad would want that for you."

"It's… I can't accept something like that…" she stammered, looking at him in awe. "I just need a little shelter and then… I'll get by on my own."

"No, you won't," he said and stopped eating. He looked at her with hard expression in his eyes. "They will find you and they will kill you. Or you will end up dead all by yourself. The best scenario… you'll find some job and be miserable for the rest of your life, because you won't have enough to pay for college or to pay off a student loan. I can recognize an intelligent person when I see one. Your father died trying to provide you with a better life, a life you deserved. Let me honor that. His sacrifice won't go to waste."

"I don't know… I don't know what to say…"

"You don't have to say anything. You just need to make a decision, I can get you money right now, so you could catch a plane to Metropolis, or you can stay with me this week and I will take you there myself."

"I don't want to travel alone. I'm too scared they'll find me." It didn't miss his attention that her eyes were glassy. He knew she didn't know how to deal with that sudden knowledge that she would have a chance for a good life. The life she dreamt of.

"Ok, then, so you'll stay."

It was settled and Chloe just got back to eating. She wanted to hide her real reaction from him, but he knew anyway. And it felt so good to be able to help somebody that it surprised him. Why didn't he do such things more often? He could open a foudation...

As soon as he finished he felt Chloe's mouth on the side of his bald head.

"God…" he moaned. His head was very sensitive because of the lack of hair, so he felt even more pleasure from her simple touch. Which only increased when she actually licked it. "Fuck, you're killing me…" he hushed.

Her hand landed on his crouch and she was satisfied with him growing harder.

"Chloe, are you su…" he started, but this time she kissed his lips, so he surrendered again.

That girl was evil, those things she was doing to him…

"I need it, I need to be close to somebody, Lex. What's the harm if we're both enjoy it?"

She slid her hand under his shirt and that was the end of him being a selfless gentleman.

He was Lex Luthor, he never refused a beautiful woman. He always took what he could.

So he reciprocated the kiss and let her straddle him as he laid himself down.

She was kissing his neck and slowly unbuttoning his shirt, baring his bare chest to her mouth.

"Yes," he hissed when she sucked on his nipples and then descended lower to his belly, undoing his belt and then his pants.

When she, very happily, freed his cock, she stripped herself off her bathrobe, rolled the condom on him and took him in.

"Yes, yes…" he kept repeating as she started slowly rocking over him.

His hands immediately covered her bouncing breast and started massaging it, his hips bucking up into her on their own accord.

They were moving instinctively, it was a dance of passion and desire.

"Oh yes, yes, Lex, Lex!" she kept calling his name as she was riding him, faster and faster.

"Chloe! Fuck, yes!" he accompanied her.

Her movements more erratic, more out of control and then, the orgasm shot through her so unexpectedly that she screamed in surprise and pleasure. As the spasms subsided, she collapsed onto him, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

Something seemed off, though.

"Lex?" she asked. "Why didn't you come?"

"Because I didn't want to, not yet," the answer came and she soon found herself flipped over. This time Lex was on top and he started pumping into her immediately.

Her inner channel was very sensitive now, as she'd already orgasmed twice this night, so it didn't take much until she was screaming his name again and then, he felt her muscles clamping over his cock.

"Fuck, yes, yes," he said and finally let himself go.

They both stayed that way, having no strength to move, but Lex knew he would have to take care of the condom soon. He reluctantly slid out of her and went to the bathroom.

When he came back he laid down on his back and took her into his arms.

"I was wrong…" she said, snuggling into his chest.

"What?" Lex asked, his heart started beating faster. Hadn't she wanted that? Had he used her after all? But…

"_This _was the best sex of my life," the answer came and he actually laughed, he was so relieved.

He decided to stop thinking. Being with that girl, who practically was a stranger to him, brought him back to life. He could feel again. He could enjoy a woman's company. It didn't feel like a repetition of an old performance anymore. It felt fresh and new. If she wanted him then he would give himself to her. No questions asked.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N2 **I'm not sure if I should say "sauna" or "sweatbox", I hope you guys understand me!

* * *

**Part 3**

Chloe felt like a princess. She knew it was a stupid and childish comparison, especially when in Disney the price never stripped the princess off her clothes and fucked her senseless. But this was the real life. When people were close, they were fucking or making love, and though there was nothing pure about it, it was a part of every relationship. What Chloe had with Lex was certainly only physical, she told herself, because she knew that she might grow dependent on him and mistake it for real feelings. Still, it all didn't mean she didn't feel like a princess. All those expensive things she was surrounded with. The high class food, drinks, furniture, even the clothes Lex had equipped her new wardrobe with… it was all so wonderful.

Chloe was doing her best not to get used to it, because she knew that in a week time she would have to make a life on her own. Even with Lex's help, she would still like to work and earn money for herself. She'd already decided she would accept some money, but only the amount that was absolutely necessary. She refused to use Lex. She wanted to be independent.

When two days later she woke up in Lex's bed, he wasn't there.

She frowned. The morning before he'd welcomed her with some hot sex and she really wanted to get some now as well.

Then, when she shifted on bed to stretch herself, she noticed a neatly folded card on his pillow.

She smiled and picked it up.

_I need to have some work done. Then I'm planning on going to the sauna. I'll be back in the evening to pick you up for the business dinner. Wear the dress._

What dress? Chloe thought and then she noticed something lying on Lex's bedside table. It was a big box. A dress would fit in there perfectly.

She almost squealed and jumped out of bed to reach for it.

Lex had bought her a beautiful evening dress. It was dark purple, with no back, thin straps and a cleavage deep enough, but not as it would seem inappropriate. And it was very tight, then, from waits down go down in delicious waves.

Chloe wondered if she would be able to fit in it, so she went to the bathroom to try it on.

Lex was genius. He knew what he was doing, because the dress was like made for her.

The blond, very elated with her new gift, went to put the dress away and to order something for breakfast.

…or maybe rather brunch, she thought as she realized it was long past noon.

That explained why she'd woken up with no Lex by her side. After all, he'd kept her awake for the most part of the night, so she'd had to sleep a little longer to regain her energy for the day.

Sometimes she wondered how he was doing it. He needed so little sleep.

After she ate breakfast, she felt bored. She didn't feel like watching TV, she wanted to do something. She wanted to do something with Lex. Where was he?

She took a shower, dressed herself up in one of the pretty outfits that Lex had gotten for her and then, she took the elevator downstairs.

"Excuse me, do you know where Mr. Luthor is?" she asked the receptionist.

"He reserved the sauna all for himself for an hour. He should be there right now."

"Could you show me the way?"

The man agreed. After all, Lex had made it clear the previous day that Chloe would be allowed everywhere, even if he would have a wish not to be disturbed.

Five minutes later very happy Chloe was stripping herself off her clothes, putting a towel around her body and opening the sauna door.

She noticed Lex sitting in the far end, completely naked, his body shining from the heat.

She wanted to stare for a moment, after all he was a gorgeous man, but as soon as he felt the waft of cold air, he quickly covered himself up and turned to the intrusion.

As soon se he noticed it was actually her, his features relaxed.

"I thought it wasn't you," he said.

"Well, I'm sure the poor staff of this hotel would sooner guard the door with their bodies than let a stranger inside. They would all be scared of losing their job if somebody disturbed your privacy."

"You have that right. They would be fired immediately," Lex said, keeping his voice cool, buy she knew by now how his whole body was straining when he fought not to lose control at the sight of her naked… ooppsss…. The towel slid down her body and dropped to the floor.

"What are you waiting for? Come on here," he gestured to her and got rid of his towel as well.

She noticed with satisfaction that he was already hard and made her way to him, straddling his laps, putting her arms around his glistening body and kissing him.

They started hard, both aroused enough by the circumstances.

They kissed like they were battling for dominance with their tongues. Lex's hands wandered down her back to cup her butt and then, he slid his finger into her channel. Chloe retaliated, effectively stroking his cock.

Lex groaned deeply into her mouth and placed his hands on her hips, nudging her up gently, so she would take him inside.

She did as she was too wet to wait any longer.

When their bodies were joined, Lex sheathed inside her to the hilt of his cock, they both gasped and started moving. He was buckling his hips up into her, she was riding him powerfully, clamping her inner muscles skillfully around his shaft.

Now he was struggling not to embarrass himself and come before she would.

"Little minx," he groaned as she proceeded, not showing him any mercy.

She just laughed, but it quickly turned into another moan.

"Lex, Lex… Oh God! LEX!" as her voice grew louder and louder, her movements more jerky and out of control, he had to gather all the power he had in himself to endure this torture and hold on. And he'd actually thought he'd been sweating before she'd come to find him.

It still amazed him she had such influence on him. In the past he'd never had any difficulties with holding on. That should tell him something, but he refused to think it over. What they had was too complicated. She was just a girl he was trying to help and he was sure there was no place for him in her life. She must've been sick of all those powerful men taking advantage of her.

Finally, she started coming.

And it was so powerful, so beautiful and out of control, her eyes so wild with her release that Lex let go completely involuntarily.

Their spasms stopped almost in the same time.

They remained clinging to each other's bodies, breathing erratically into each other's necks. Their bodies completely wet from the exhaustion, sliding easily together.

"Well… now… we need to take a cold shower…" Lex exhaled.

* * *

"There you are," she heard his voice coming from the balcony door.

"I needed some air," she just said while leaning over the balustrade, looking down at the dark city of Gotham.

"Are you ok?" Lex made his way to her and soon, he joined her. "Aren't you cold?"

She just shook her head.

She went back in her mind to the events that had occurred this evening.

She and Lex had come back to his apartment to get ready for his the business dinner.

The look on his face, when he'd seen her clad in the dress he'd bought for her, was priceless.

She'd never felt more like a princess in her life. And she'd never really heard much of fairy tales when she'd been a little girl. One would think that was a basic thing to have in childhood. Only for Chloe childhood meant losing her mum. She'd hated fairy tales after that. She'd been right then, because as she'd grown up, she'd realized that life wasn't like that at all. It wasn't happy, sweet and pure. There were bad people, shady businesses, innocents got hurt, consummating a love meant something completely dirty. That last part was actually very pleasurable for Chloe and she didn't mind it at all. She couldn't imagine living without it now.

Only when they'd arrived at the fancy restaurant, she'd known it wasn't her life. It would never be her life. It was just an illusion.

"Don't tell me you developed a crush on Bruce Wayne, because my pride will be offended. I've been competing with that man since I can remember," Lex said.

Chloe actually laughed, grateful that Lex managed to defuse the situation.

"No, you're safe. No one would go for Bruce after seeing you naked, Lex."

"You haven't seen him naked."

Chloe laughed again and looked at Lex.

"No, but I'm not planning on, because I love what I see when I'm looking at you. And I love what I feel when we're having sex."

"I'm glad that I'm capable of delivering such a pleasure."

They remained silent for a moment.

"Are you sure you're ok?" he repeated his previous question.

She just nodded.

"It's too much from me, that's all. Your life is too fancy."

"I'm sorry, it must be hard after seeing so much evil in this city."

"Yes, but the worst thing is the knowledge that this isn't real. I will have to wake up someday and come back to reality."

Lex caught her chin between his thumb and index finger. "I can promise you that your new life will be as real as it gets and, you will be happy. You will get your dream."

"Thank you." She managed to smile at him.

He stood behind her and put his arms around her.

She leaned back, enjoying the heat coming off his body, enjoying his familiar expensive and so intoxicating smell, even the fabric of his suit. She really wanted to stay in that moment forever and never let go.

Only it was impossible.

Soon she started squirming, grazing herself against Lex, because she felt a hard bulge in front of his pants and suddenly, she wanted to have sex with him again.

"Wait… someone might see…" she realized and glanced behind.

"I've got it covered. No one will disturb us."

So she let him pull her dress up, bend her over the barrier, then slid his cock inside her.

She let him fuck her like that while looking down on the city.

When she climaxed and he let himself go, she thought it was still amazing, it was still great, but… something was missing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4**

The end of the week was coming and Chloe had a very hard time dealing with it. She was scared of that new life awaiting her. Scared of coming back to Metropolis. She knew Lex made sure no one would ever bother her again, but still, she had difficulties with just letting go and making that one huge step into the future.

She would come back to her family town, go to college, hopefully get an internship at the Daily Planet… and she would be all alone in this.

She hated herself for growing attached to Lex. She kept telling herself it had nothing to with him alone, she'd just bonded to him, because she'd been all alone and he'd helped her out. In such situations it was dangerously easy to mistake that for real feelings. She might be a little confused of what she felt towards him now, but that was certainly only an illusion, a fluke, the unavoidable result of them spending so much time together and having so much sex. At least, that was what she was telling herself.

"What are you thinking about?" Lex asked as they were strolling in the Gotham park.

It was daytime and it was the brightest part of the city, so there was no danger of Chloe running into anyone that might want to hurt her. And even if, Lex was carrying a gun.

"Just life… where I've been… where I am now… what is to come…" She shrugged.

Lex was eying her with ambiguous expression on his face. It was something between sadness and happiness.

Then, he did something that stirred Chloe and made her feel butterflies in her stomach.

He took her hand in his and they kept going on like that.

It was just a simple, idle touch, nothing as powerful as having sex, but still, it felt significant, special.

Chloe saddened as well. She really didn't want to let Lex go, but what other choice she had? She couldn't have possibly fallen for him, could she…?

* * *

When they got back to the hotel, Lex took her face in his hands and looked her deeply in the eyes. There was no joy, only that strange sorrow. The same she felt right now. They seemed to need each other, but none of them actually voiced their desires.

Lex kissed her with no words. Then stripped her gently, caressing and kissing her whole body.

It felt final. It felt like it was the last time.

Chloe didn't really understand it, but she could feel it. They still had two days ahead of them, but this… she _knew _it was their last time.

He entered her and she took him all in, placing her arms around him, sliding them down his back, cupping his buttocks and lifting her legs to put them around his waist.

They made love to each other. Wanted to feel each other when they still could.

This time it was bittersweet, gentler than all that previous fucking. Their bodies moving in well established rhythm, slowly building to imminent climax.

They didn't rush, they wanted to enjoy it, to make it last.

But they finally had to come, it was inevitable.

So Chloe's back arched, her nails dug into the skin on Lex's, and her channel contracted around him, milking him.

Then, they just laid side by side, looking up at the ceiling. None of them speaking.

After few minutes Chloe felt like she needed to tell him something. Something he didn't know, but should. The real reason.

"Lex…" she started, her voice a little hoarse. "I want you to know…" She bit her lower lip in fear of what was to come.

"What is it?" he prompted, but they still didn't look at each other.

"I… I want you to know why I wanted to have sex with you so much after the first time," she said, swallowing a gulp that was forming in her throat.

"Why?" he just asked, scared of the answer. Had he hurt her? Was he, after all, just another jackass who'd used her?

"I… I never actually came in my life before that night… with you…" she finally uttered, her voice barely heard, but he did hear it anyway.

He didn't answer at first, digesting that information. Wondering if he should just find all the bastards that had used his poor Chloe… wait, not his, she was never his. He wanted to kill them all, to hurt them. On the other side he felt kind of exhilarated to hear that. He was the only one who'd ever brought her to climax. And he'd succeeded every single time.

"I'm sorry," he finally said, turning his head aside to look at her.

She turned to him, too.

"Are you ok with it?"

"I wouldn't be if I didn't make you come," he said. "I feel… I feel sorry for you, Chloe. It pains me to think of what you've been through."

"It's ok, it wasn't your fault. I just wanted to make it clear that…" she stopped for a moment, "that it was never about giving you something back. I _enjoyed _it. You've given me the greatest pleasure. Thank you."

"I'm still sorry. If I used you… even if I gave you…"

"You didn't use me, Lex. You actually gave me the best week of my life. Thank you," she repeated.

He didn't say anything to that. They both felt weird. They both seemed to recognize the doom that seemed to be hanging in the air.

Then, Lex just spooned her from behind and Chloe, to her astonishment as it was the middle of the day, feel asleep pretty quickly.

* * *

When she woke up, she felt cold.

She was the only one in bed, she could feel it even without opening her eyes. Lex was not there. The heat usually radiating from his body, gone.

She turned to check the clock and there it was, the piece of paper on his pillow.

Chloe seemed to know what it said. She could feel it coming from the day before.

There was something more than just physical attraction between them, but they were both scared of taking action.

And what kind of a man would want such a woman like her? She didn't have a college degree, she might've not officially been a hooker, but she'd sold her body on occasion in the past. And she'd just confessed to Lex that he'd been the only man ever, who'd been diligent enough to actually bring her to climax.

She scared him off. She was too much to handle. She would only complicate his life.

She took the sheet of paper with her trembling hands and read it.

_Sorry, I have an emergency business meeting in Europe. Have to go right away._

_ Don't worry, I left you money on the table and my private jet is waiting for you on the roof. It'll take you to Metropolis._

_ LL_

The last words were soon deformed as Chloe's tears fell on the paper.

She'd known he would leave. She'd just hoped he wouldn't lie to her.

She also knew there was no meeting in Europe. Lex had either come back to Metropolis without her or moved to some other room.

Chloe allowed herself only for ten minutes of feeling sorry for herself and crying.

Lex actually left a huge hole in her heart and if that wasn't real then she didn't know what was. She'd tried to believe that it was all just an illusion, but she knew deep down in her heart that it was _all real._

She got out of bed, took a shower and, as she started packing all her new clothes that Lex had given her to a brand new bag, she thought that maybe he was feeling the same right now? Maybe he realized that living was wrong? Maybe he realized he loved her, too?

Chloe didn't believe in fairytales, but she allowed herself to have hope. Till the sunset. Then, if he didn't come back, she would leave.

She cried at that time, realizing that she must've been only a body to fuck for him. She must've made him feel guilty with her confession. Maybe he'd been just skilful and he hadn't intended on giving her the best sex in her life.

He didn't love her. He didn't care. He just wanted to do one good thing, so the guilt, that he'd been having from all the bad, lessened a bit.

Chloe left the penthouse.


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 5**

Lex didn't go to Europe, so Chloe was right about that.

Instead, he arranged a meeting with an old friend that now was the masked hero, who's been saving Gotham City. Whoever had harmed Chloe, they would pay. They would regret that they'd even been born. Lex could count on his friend in that. Bruce hated violence against women as much as he did.

Only Lex didn't intend on coming back for Chloe. He decided it would be better for her to start a completely new live, find a decent guy, fall in love, have kids… He wanted all those things for her as he was sure he didn't deserve her. He was just another ruthless businessman. How different was he really from all those crime bosses? He did the same things, minus hurting innocent women, but Lex was sure he'd hurt a lot of innocent people in his life. The only difference was that he had a company and his hostile takeovers were legal.

Chloe deserved so much better than that.

He came back to the hotel through the back door, making sure that if Chloe was still there, she wouldn't see him.

He was just heading to his new room when his cell phone rang.

"Yeah?" He picked it up.

"I know who they are. They'll be taken care of when the night falls," he heard the voice of his friend.

"Good, thank you."

"Where is she now?"

"I sent her to Metropolis," Lex answered according to the truth.

"You did _what_?" the voice on the other side got angry.

"What? I gave her protection. Nothing will happen to her," Lex explained himself, clearly not knowing what his friend meant.

"Lex, I see you _happy_ for the first time in my life and you just let her _go_?!

"Bruce, this is…"

"Oh, your dark brooding nature had a voice again, am I right?" Bruce sighed with exasperation. "Lex, I know you love her."

"No, I don't. How can you love someone after spending only a week with them?" Lex denied and finally entered his new room. He hated it, it wasn't a penthouse.

"Sometimes you know the moment you see her, trust me. Love is crazy and we'll never fully understand it."

"Bruce, I do not…" Lex got angry.

"Do you really think she'll go on with her life? Do you really think that after _you_ broke _her _heart, she would just find a new guy and be happy? Have a big family? And they would all spend their weekends together at some lake? Wake up, Lex. This is real life. She'd been through a lot and she will not trust another man, not ever. She trusted you, she let _you _in."

"Bruce, I…"

"Lex, I live in Gotham my whole life, it's not Metropolis and even Metropolis can be dangerous at night. Believe me, I know girls like her. I save them on daily basis, some of them are very smart, but don't have the resources to get education. There are no happy endings for them. Never. Something put Chloe on your way and I say, you two are both broken, you need each other."

"What if I hurt her?"

"You won't. You're not your father."

He wasn't his father. He wanted to run LuthorCorp without all Lionel Luthor's shady businesses.

And he hadn't hurt Chloe so far, well except leaving her. But all he wanted for her was to have a decent life, he just wanted to help her.

Maybe she would be able to help him, too?

"Bruce, thank you. I've got to go."

"You're welcome, Lex. If you ever need a kick again, just call me."

Lex didn't have a time to answer his friend back, didn't even laugh. He just ran out of the room.

Maybe Chloe was still there.

Maybe she was waiting for him?

* * *

The door was closed. That meant Chloe had already checked out.

"Damn it! Luthor, why do you always have to screw things up?!" Lex murmured under his breath and had the sudden urge to kick the door. But he liked that hotel and there really was nothing better in this city, so he didn't want to risk being thrown out of there.

He headed to the roof, running like he was being chased. And Lex Luthor never ran. Lex Luthor never had to worry about rushing, because people were always waiting for _him _as he was more important than they.

He finally got to the roof and was relieved on seeing his chopper still there, ready to take off.

But there was no sign of Chloe.

Where the hell was she?

He got closer to the chopper.

"Was she here?" he asked the pilot.

He shook his head.

Where did she go, then?

* * *

"I saw her about half an hour ago. She left through the main door," the doorman informed Lex, who was out of breath by now.

"Did you see where she went?"

"This way," the doorman pointed the right direction.

"Thank you!" Lex ran, making a mental note to give that doorman a hundred when he would be back. With Chloe, of course.

"Chloe!" Lex started calling her name.

He was terrified for her safety and didn't even care that people were staring at him. After all, he was running and screaming Chloe's name.

"Chloe! CHLOE!"

What the hell had he been thinking when he'd left her?! That she would just listen to him, take his chopper and be safe in Metropolis by now? Chloe had been through a lot, she would not be able to trust another man in her life after something like that. Everybody in her life had left her. She was broken. Him leaving her wouldn't do her any good, it would do just the opposite.

Suddenly, Lex jerked to a stop, because he spotted her.

And he was even more terrified.

Chloe was standing on the bridge, dangerously close to the edge. She was looking ahead, at the horizon. And Lex had a very bad feeling that she wanted to just end it all, jump.

"CHLOE!" he roared and sprinted in her direction.

At first she thought it was all in her head. Lex had left her, there was no way he was chasing her now, was there?

But he called her again. And again. And again.

"Chloe…" she finally heard him right behind her. He was breathless. "Chloe, please, don't do it!"

Her heart swelled with hope. Did he come back for her like she'd thought he would?

She slowly turned round and Lex gasped. She was beyond beautiful when standing like that, wearing the white dress he'd bought for her, the sunset firing her gold hair, her locks fluttering in the wind. And there were tears on her face. Still, she looked like an angel to him. She was like not from this world.

"Please, I'm begging you, do not jump," Lex said.

Chloe took into the sight of him. He was out of breath, his shirt sticking to his body as he'd been running for a long time so he started to sweat both from fear and rush. His forehead was also damp.

And Chloe had never seen a more beautiful man in her life.

He'd been rushing for _her_. He'd feared for _her._

"You came back," she uttered in awe.

"Yes, love, I never should've left. I'm sorry. Now, please, I'm not asking for forgiveness. I'm only asking that you would come down."

Chloe, to his surprise, smiled at him and then she placed her hands on his shoulders, using him as leverage. He took the hint, put his hands on her waist and helped her get down.

As soon as they were standing right next to each other, he swept her into his arms, hugging her tightly. She might push him away in a moment, she might hate him, but he didn't care. He would take what he could and enjoy holding her now.

Only she didn't push him away. She actually put her arms around his neck and brought her body even closer to him. She also stroked his damp, bald head.

"Chloe…" Lex groaned as he felt her touch. "Chloe, I'm so sorry… I'm so happy I got here on time."

"I don't think I wanted to kill myself," she told him and pulled away. He reluctantly had to let her go, but he kept his hands on her arms. "I just… didn't feel like going to the chopper… something told me to get out, to take a walk, I don't know. Then I saw this bridge and thought it was beautiful. How something so beautiful could be in such a dark city?" she asked Lex when looking at the sunset.

"I don't know, but it can," Lex answered in a thick voice, but did not take his eyes away from her. "Chloe, I.."

"Don't." She turned back to him and placed her finger on his lips. "I understand. I really do. You were scared. You thought you'd be noble and let me go. But you know what, Lex? We're both broken. We need each other, because only we can understand each other and be honest."

"I love you so much," he said, looking into her green eyes in awe.

"What?" she asked, completely taken aback.

That was when he realized it was the very first time he voiced his feelings.

"I love you, Chloe Sullivan. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I never want to be apart from you. I want to take you to Metropolis, to my apartment. I want to be a part of your life. I want to see you graduate and get the job you deserve, at the Daily Planet. And above all, I want to share my life with you, I want to be honest with you. I want to marry you and have kids with you."

She just looked at him, her mouth opened widely.

"Too much?" he hesitated, feeling like a complete idiot. Like some foolish sap in love.

"No," she shook her head, "no, it's not too much. It's perfect. I don't think there's a girl in this world who would pass on such an opportunity," she assured him, cupping his face.

"Well, I only care about that one girl in particular, because she's the one I love. _The _one."

Chloe just smiled to him happily, tears in her eyes, but this time those were tears of joy.

"I love you, too, Lex Luthor. And I agree to every single thing." And she finally kissed him.

They were standing there, on the bridge, kissing like they couldn't get enough of each other, like the world was going to end. The passers-by shot them a couple of looks, but this time they were smiling. They once again saw that real love was still possible in their times.

* * *

"Oh… god… yes… Lex…" Chloe was throwing on bed.

Lex was hovering above her, kissing her neck and slowly making his way down to her breast. She was completely naked and his left hand was inside of her, stroking her intimately. His rock hard cock was grazing against her thigh.

"God… just do it already! Lex! I'm dying… here!" Her back ached as a sudden orgasm shot through her. "Oh my… Lex… love!"

"Yes, yes, my love, show me how much you need me," Lex told her, kept stroking her until the spasms subsided.

"Could you please fuck me already?" she asked when she was able to think a little more coherently.

"Since you ask so nicely," he said and chuckled. Then he brought his cock to her entrance, teasing her with the head of it.

"Lex! Fuck you! Just get inside!" Chloe got angry and squirmed underneath him as he kept denying her what she really wanted.

"Yes, I will fuck you," he just said and finally, slid all the way in.

"Yes! Yeah…" Chloe murmured and began moving her hips, meeting his thrusts.

"Yes… yes… Chloe, I love you so much…" Lex kept telling her.

She would never get bored with his love confessions. He could tell her that another thousand times and she would still want to hear more and more.

"More, I need more…" she told him and raised her legs, trying to put them around his waist.

"Wait…" Lex said and stopped.

"Lex!" Chloe pouted.

She had no idea how he was doing it, she could feel his body literally shaking, all his muscles gorgeously strained, sweat shining on him, and yet, he refused to thrust.

"Relax, I just want to try something," he said and, to her astonishment, he raised her legs higher and put her ankles on his shoulders. "Are you ok?"

"Yes," she said. The position was strenuous, but it wasn't painful and when Lex gave her one experimentally thrust… "Oh, Lex, yes! Yes! Go on! More!"

In this position Lex could get as deep as possible. Fortunately, Chloe liked it. He would never do this to her otherwise.

He was thrusting so hard that the bed was hitting the wall every time, releasing loud banging noises. Still, he did not stop.

And then he changed the angle a little bit, hit the right spot and Chloe was coming violently underneath him, screaming his name along with some obscenities.

He soon followed her, not even knowing what came out of his own mouth. It was almost breathless calling her name and other not so nice words.

He helped her to get her feet down, so she could stretch them and finally, fell into her body, with no strength left.

He was still inside her, her arms around his neck, his face in her hair. He was breathing erratically.

"That was… I have no words…" he heard her voice in his ear.

"Told you you'd like it, Mrs. Luthor."

"I love when you call me that, Mr. Luthor."

"You're not the only one."

Chloe touched her wedding band. It'd been three years since they'd got married and they'd loved each other more and more ever since.

"Lex, I really enjoy this and all, but this time we really need to get going. I can't be late for my own graduation."

"Of course," he said, but did not move. "And then you start that internship at the Planet."

"Lex, I'm serious, I need a shower."

"If you take it with me, then maybe, I'll let you go."

She giggled.

"It's a deal."

He groaned and heaved himself up, leaving her body strangely cold and empty as his cock slid out of her.

"I just hope this whole new job of yours won't take all your time. I'm still planning on spending every single night to the rest of my life with you. Oh, and we have to make some babies."

Chloe giggled deliciously.

"Lex Luthor talking about _babies, _I wish I had a recorder."

"I'm just teasing," he said seriously and turned to her to put his hand to her cheek and caress it gently. "I'll give you as much time as you need."

"I know. And that is why I love you so much. But don't worry. I don't think you'll have to wait _that _long." She winked at him and finally, got out of bed.

"Wait for me!" Lex called after her when she disappeared in the bathroom.

Not everything in life had a sad ending after all, Chloe thought.

Sometimes the fairy tale for gown ups became reality.

She squealed on feeling the waft of cold air as Lex got into the shower as well.

**The End**


End file.
